prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Erika Kurumi
Erika Kurumi (来海えりか Kurumi Erika)es una de las cure y la cure secundaria de HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Su frase gancho es:' "¡Hasta una chica como yo, con un corazón tan grande como el mar, tiene su límite!"' (海 より 広い あたし の 心 も, ここら が 我慢 の 限界 よ! Umi yori Hiroi Atashi no kokoro mo, kokora ga gaman yo no genkai). Vive una tienda de moda llamada "Gota de Hada", con sus dos padres, además de su hermana mayor de quien está realmente celosa. Su Flor Corazón es un Cyclamen blanco, aunque se puede volver rojo si Erika experimenta celos extremos de su hermana mayor, Momoka Kurumi. A pesar de sus iniciales celos por su hermana, a lo largo de la serie consigue superarlo comprendiendo que ella tiene su propio camino. Su álter ego cure es Cure Marine (キュア マリン Kyuamarin). A Erika le encanta la moda y sueña con ser una diseñadora de moda, y es capaz de contar los propios sentimientos o estado de ánimo de una persona a partir de la combinación de colores en la ropa gracias a la terapia del color que ella ha pasado. Ella es muy enérgica y a veces puede ser un poco impaciente o perezosa incluso. También es muy entrometida y no ignora a las personas tímidas como Tsubomi Hanasaki, y siempre dice exactamente lo que está en su mente. Debido a esto, ella puede dar una actitud egoísta y mezquina para los más tranquilos, pero otras veces, puede mostrarse muy madura y comprensiva, sobre todo cuando se trata de Tsubomi. Siempre que Tsubomi está estresada o asustada, Erika es generalmente la que la calma o consola, y Tsubomi a menudo se basa en ella cuando lo necesita. También se le ha visto ser muy simpática en otras ocasiones. Aunque celosa de Momoka y deseando superarla, la personalidad de Erika es completamente diferente a la su tranquila y madura hermana. Es posible que Erika quiera superar a su hermana pero sin imitarla, haciendolo por su cuenta. Según lo revelado, Erika aprende muy rápido, capaz de transformarse sin las indicaciones de las hadas, luchando correctamente, y capaz de usar el poder Pretty Cure al máximo en su primera transformación sólo gracias al haber observado a Cure Moonlight en su sueño y recordar su rescate de Cure Blossom. Eso la hace diferente de Tsubomi, quien todavía está aprendiendo a usar todo el poder de Cure Blossom. En su forma civil, Erika tiene el pelo de color azul marino ondulado y a media altura. Su flequillo se separa por el centro, con dos largo mechones a los lados que le enmarcan la cara. Su ropa de diario consiste en un vestido azul verdoso decorado con un lazo amarillo en el pecho, con mangas largas blancas y capas de volantes blancos en la capa inferior. También lleva calcetines blancos y botas modernas marrones. Su uniforme es un vestido de color blanco con la falda con lineas. Lleva unos botones marrones a cada lado. Viste un lazo rosa en el pecho, calcetines largos azules marinos y zapatos marrones. Historia thumb|272px|Logo de Heartcatch Pretty Cure HeartCatch PreCure! (ハートキャッチプリキュア! HātoKyatchi PuriKyua!), llamada también HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, es una serie de anime japonés y la séptima temporada del anime Futari wa Pretty Cure de Toei Animation, la serie se estrenó el 7 de febrero del 2010 en TV Asahi (Japón), para sustituir a Fresh Pretty Cure, la sexta temporada de Pretty Cure, y finalizó el 30 de enero del 2011. Esta serie es una historia alterna a las seis temporadas anteriores de Pretty Cure. Cierto día, Tsubomi tiene un misterioso sueño donde dos guerreras, Dark Cure y Cure Moonligth, luchan frente a un enorme árbol del que nacen unas hermosas flores. Cuando Cure Moonligth es derrotada las flores se marchitan y caen al suelo. y debido a eso los espíritus que habitaban en aquel árbol huyen. Días más tarde, después de que Tsubomi fue transferida a la academia Myoudouin, los espíritus que vio en aquel sueño aparecen frente a ella. Al mismo tiempo un misterioso enemigo ataca y roba la Flor Corazón de su nueva amiga, Erika Kurumi. Para salvar la Flor Corazón de su amiga Tsubomi debe convertirse en Pretty Cure, ella es Cure Blossom. HeartCatch Pretty Cure thumb|left|Erika con su Perfume Corazón a punto de transformarse en Cure Marinethumb|Marine con su Batuta MarinaErika concoce a Tsubomi en clase cuando esta se presenta e intenta hacerse su amiga. Sasorina, una de los generales de los Apostoles del Desierto, conovocará un Desertrian con la Flor Corazón de Erika. Tsubomi con ayuda de Chypre se transformará en Cure Blossom pero es incapaz de vencer al monstruo y es salvada por un hombre misterioso. Ella despierta en el jardín de su abuela quien le confiesa que ella en el pasado fue una Pretty Cure, Cure Flower. Tsubomi se arma de valor y consigue salvar la Flor Corazón de Erika. Al día siguiente esta le dice que ha soñado con Cure Moonlight y Coffret se desvela diciendole que ella también es una Pretty Cure. Estando Blossom en peligro, Erika se transforma en Cure Marine. Ellas irán pelean contra los Apostoles del Desierto (Kumojaki, Cobraja y Sasorina) para conseguir las Semillas Corazón con las que podrán revivir el Árbol Corazón. Sin embargo, ante ellas se presenta Dark Cure, una Pretty Cure malvada que las deja muy heridas pero se marcha extrañamente. Más tarde se desvela que Yuri fue Cure Moonlight en el pasado y que Dark Cure está obsesionada con derrotarla. Cuando han reunido suficientes Semillas Corazón una nueva hada nacerá, Potpourri, quien buscará a su propia compañera. thumb|left|Cure Sunshine recién transformadathumb|Espejo AtrapacorazonesEsta resultará ser Itsuki Myoudouin, quien se transforma en Cure Sunshine. Con su nueva compañera, las chicas viajaran al Árbol Corazón que está cerca de ser descubierto por Dark Cure. Ellas pelean contra la villana y aunque dificilemente, consiguen poner un escudo en el Árbol Corazón para que así no puedan encontrarlo. Ella empiezan a notar que los Desertrians son más fuertes y deciden conseguir el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Para ello, deben enfrentarse al hombre misterioso que no es otro que Coupe, la mascota de Kaoruko. thumb|158px|Cure Moonlight renaceElla les cuenta la verdad sobre el hada de Yuri, que murió por protegerla. Sin embargo, al conseguir suficientes Semillas Corazón, Yuri vuelve a adquirir la capacidad de transformarse en Cure Moonlight y pelea contra Dark Cure, derrotandola. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas seguiran peleando contra los Apostoles del Desierto. Sin embargo, Dune, verdadero jefe de estos, manda unos Demonios del Desierto que comienzan a desertificar el planeta. Las Pretty Cure viajaran al Palacio Pretty Cure para conseguir su super forma. Pero para ello deben enfrentarse a su yo del pasado, es decir, a las Mirage Pretty Cure. Una vez que las vencen, las chicas obtienen el poder de transformarse en Super Silhouette, con la que vencen a los Demonios del Desierto. Ellas consiguen vencer a Sasorina y Tsubomi descubre que va a tener una hermana pequeña thumb|left|Las HeartCatch en la forma Super SilhouettePor Navidad, Kaoruko se transforma en Cure Flower para ayudarlas pero entonces Dune llegará a la tierra y secuestra a Kaoruko ya que esta tiene su poder encerrado en un medallón. El mundo empezará a transformarse en unthumb|226px|Infinita Silhouette vence a Dune desierto ya que Dune ha destruirdo el Árbol Corazón pero las Pretty Cure irán a salvar a Kaoruko. Moonlight pelea contra Dark Cure mientras Blossom lo hace contra Sabaku. Tras vencer a Dark Cure, se desvela que Sabaku es el padre de Yuri y le desvela que Dark Cure era su medio hermana. Sin embargo, Dune acaba con Sabaku haciendo que Moonlight entre en colera pero Blossom consigue calmarla. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas pelean contra Dune e intentan purificarlo con la Super Silhouette pero no le afecta. Dune se hace más grande y comienza a destruir el planeta así que las chicas se fusionan en su última super forma, la Infinita Silhouette. Finalmente, el Árbol Corazón vuele a crecer, Kumojaki, Cobraja y Sasorina viven una vida normal. Las chicas vuelven a su vida normal mientras las mascotas regresan al Árbol Corazón HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectáculo de moda en la ciudad de las flores thumb|left|Olivier (Loup-Garou)El Barón Salamander está en la Torre Eiffel cuando su discipulo, Loup-Garou, le quita el cristal de su poder, pidiendole que no destruya el mundo. El baron le lanza a su murcielago y mientras el chico cae lo llama padre. Tsubomi y las chicas están en París admirando lo bonita que es la ciudad cuando Erika thumb|167px|Barón Salamanderintenta meterle miedo a Tsubomi con la historia de un hombre lobo. Mientras visita la ciudad, Erika comenta que es la ciudad de la moda pero Tsubomi no está de acuerdo ya que su abuela le ha dicho que es la ciudad de las flores. Ella se marcha en busca de las flores pero acaba perdiendose. De repente, del cielo cae Loup-Garou herido. El chico le dice que lo deje en paz pero Tsubomi no quiere. Los murcielagos los encuentran y ellos empiezan a huir, cogiendo Loup-Garou a Tsubomi y saltando por los tejados. Ellos despistan a los murcielagos y Tsubomi empieza a seguirlo hasta que el Baron Salamander aparece. Le pide a Loup-Garou que le devuelva el cristal pero como este se niega, coge su Flor Corazón y lo convierte en un Desertrian. Tsubomi se transforma en Cure Blossom y pelea contra él para ayudarlo. Erika e Itsuki aparecerán también para ayudarla y conseguiran purificar a Loup-Garou. Barón Salamander aparece antes ellas y las mascotan le quitan la esfera donde está el chico. Antes de marcharse, el barón le recuerda que vuelva antes de la luna llena. Loup-Garou recuerda cuando de pequeño rezaba en una capilla hasta que oyó a Salamander y lo libero. Salamander le prometió concederle un deseo y cuando el niño pidió un padre y una madre le dijo que los buscarían juntos. thumb|left|238px|Cure Ange cuando venció a SalamanderLoup-Garou se despierta y las chicas se presentan. La madre de Erika y Momoka acepta que se quede con ellos. Hablando solos Tsubomi y él, ella decide ponerle otro nombre, Olivier. Tsubomi comienza a agoviar a Olivier quien le dice que la odia. Tras hablar un rato con Erika, Olivier va con Itsuki a comprar. Cuando vuelven, ellos se prueban distintos conjuntos para el desfile. Como él no puede sonreir, se marcha a su habitación donde comienza a convertirse en hombre lobo. Tsubomi llega y lo abraza haciendo que se calme. Al día siguiente, Yuri y Olivier caminan y Olivier le dice a Yuri que ellos siempre viajaban en busca de los fragmentos del cristal. Olivier recuerda que Salamander le metió una piedra en la cabeza que lo convirtió en un hombre lobo. Salamander aparece y Yuri se transforman en Cure Moonlight para proteger a Olivier hasta que Salamander los transporta a un teatro. Yuri vuelve a casa y les cuenta la historia de thumb|270px|Olivier como hombre loboSalamander, que fue derrotador por Cure Ange y encerrado. Él juró vengarse y por ello busca destruir el mundo a traves de su poder encerrado en el cristal. Yuri les cuenta que Olivier la dejó inconsciente y se marchó con él. Las chicas deciden ir a ayudarle y van hasta el castillo donde Olivier encontró a Salamander. Olivier le pide a Salamander que no destruya el mundo y que si tiene que pararlo a la fuerza lo hará. Él comienza a pelear contra el barón hasta que la luna sale completa y Salamander lo controla, pidiendole que destruya el lugar. thumb|left|254px|Verdadera forma de SalamanderBlossom y Marine llegan para pelear contra Olivier mientras Moonlight y Sunshine lo hacén contra el Barón Salamander. thumb|222px|Las Pretty Cure vencen a SalamanderOlivier las ataca ya que no es dueño de sí mismo mientras Blossom intenta que Marine y él no peleen. Blossom se interpone en un ataque de Marine y Olivier al verla sacrificarse por él se despierta. Sin embargo, el barón obtiene su verdadera forma, la de un dragón. Coupe aparece ayudandoles a defender la ciudad. Ellos deciden luchar contra él y usan la Super Silhouette. Ellas forcejean hasta que Olivier comienza a animarlas y los demás ciudadanos también. Ellas consiguen vencer a Salamander y devolverlo a su forma humana. Olivier se acerca a él y cuando el barón se despierta comienza a decir que vencerá a las Pretty Cure la proxima vez pero Olivier se rie y le enseña el cristal roto. Olivier le dice que hagan otro viaje y les da las gracias a las Pretty Cure. Ellas hacen el espectaculo de moda y despues se despiden de Olivier y Salamander. Cure Marine thumb|306px| Cure Marine presentandose"¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que se mece con la brisa del mar, Cure Marine!" "Pretty Cure, Open my heart!" "The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ (Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin!) Cure Marine (キュア マリン Kyuamarin) el alter ego cure de Erika. Sus poderes no han sido verdaderamente revelados, pero las traducciones de los anuncios indican que ella controla las flores, aunque su nombre Cure podría significar que tiene control sobre el agua o el mar. A diferencia de los anteriors duos Pretty cure de la franquicia, Erika no tiene que estar junto a su pareja, Tsubomi, para transformarse, aunque están juntas la mayor parte del tiempo. Debido a que Erika había soñado con las peleas de Cure Moonlight y Cure Blossom, ella ya sabía cómo transformarse y luchar, y había fantaseado con su nombre de cure antes de que se le otorgue un Perfume Corazón. Ella puede usar la Semilla Corazón roja para ser más rápida y fuerte. Cure Marine, al igual que sus compañeras, tiene subataques que sirven para dañar a los monstruos pero no para destruirlos: Disparo Marino, en el que hace un círculo de gotas que lanza; Impacto Marino, en el que concentra su energía en la palma para lanzarlo que tiene a su ver una versión doble y otra versión especial de Navidad; Buceo Marino, en el cae sobre sus tacones sobre el enemigo con una estela azul; Gran Explosión Pretty Cure, Blossom y ella provocan una gran explosión; Doble Disparo Pretty Cure, en el que Blossom y ella lanzan esferas de energía; Dinamita Marina, en la que Marine crea un campo de energía azul. Sus ataques son: *'"Pretty Cure Blue Forte Wave!" ("¡Fuerte Ola Azulada Pretty Cure!")': Invocando la Batuta Marina (Marine Tact), forma una flor rosa que lanza su enemigo y que gira a su alrededor purificandolo. Marine invoca la batuta así: ¡Reunete, poder de las flores! ¡Batuta Marina! Frase de invocación:¡Brillad flores!... ¡Fuerte Ola Azulada Pretty Cure! *'"Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo!" ("¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!")': Junto con Blossom, las dos dibujan con sus batutas dos "F" que las envuelven en un aura rosa(Blossom) y azúl(Marine), atravesando en corazón el enemigo y apareciendo las flores correpondientes que giran y lo purifican. Frase de invocación:¡Reunete, poder de las dos flores!...¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!... ¡Corazón Atrapado! *'"Pretty Cure Shining Fortissimo!" ("¡Brillo Fortísimo Pretty Cure!")': Es el ataque triple que realiza con Cure Blossom y Cure Sunshine, combinando la Fuerte Explosión Dorada Pretty cure con el Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure. Frase de Invocación: ¡Brillo Fortísimo... (Sunshine) ...Pretty Cure! (Blossom y Marine)...¡Corazón Atrapado!(Blossom y Marine) Cure Rainbow Marine thumb|left|Cure Rainbow Marine Cure Rainbow Marine '(キュア レインボー · マリン ''Kyuareinboo Marin)Es una actualización de Marine, junto con todas los demás Cure Rainbows en la película Pretty Cure All Stars DX2. Blossom y Marine solo consiguen esta forma en esta película y no vuelve a mostrarse más ya que en DX3 ellas siguen con su forma Super Silhouette. En conjunto, el grupo de diecisiete cures forman el grupo de Pretty Cure Rainbow. Su único ataque es: *"Pretty Cure Rainbow Jewel Solution!" ("¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!"):Es el ataque en conjunto de las 17 Cure Rainbows que consiste en lanzar un rayo de luz brillante con sus respectivas armas. Frase de invocación: ¡El valor que viene de la esperanza desbordante! ¡Un futuro brillante de luz! ¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!. Super Cure Marine thumb|272px|Super Cure Marine"¡Las flores que brillan en todo el mundo! ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ¡Super Silueta!"' '"Flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!"' 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！(''Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!) Super Cure Marine(スーパー キュア マリン Suupaakyuamarin) es la actualización de Marine en Super Silhouette que recibe después de pasar el juicio en el Palacio Pretty Cure. Esta forma se obtiene a través del Espejo Atrapacorazones y la Super Semilla Pretty Cure. De esta forma, el traje de Marine se vuelve mayoritariamente blanco aunque es muy parecido a su forma normal. Su pelo se vuelve mucho más largo y brillante. Encima de la cabeza lleva una peineta dorada con un corazón azúl de la que cuelgan dos cintas. La falda es más alargada por detrás y tiene más volumen. Sus muñequeras se vuelven guantes blancos con bordes redondos al final. La tela que cubría el principio de sus zapatos se hace más grande y sus medias blancas se hacen más grandes con un flor al lado . En esta forma, las HeartCatch ganan unas alas transparentes en forma de corazón con las que pueden volar. Su ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure HeartCatch Orchestra!" ("¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!")': Es un ataque utilizado por todas las chicas en Super Silhouette y con sus respectivas armas y el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Las cuatro invocan a una gran mujer que recoge energía en su puño y aplasta al enemigo con él. Las cuatro flores aparecen tras el monstruo y lo purifican. Frase de invocación: "¡Flores, florezcan con orgullo! ¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!" Infinita Silhouette thumb|left|226px|Infinita Silhouette"¡La gran flor que florece en todo el universo! Poder infinito... Amor infinito... La Pretty Cure con ojos como estrellas... ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Infinita Silhouette!" "The grand flower that blossoms throughout the universe! Infinite power... Infinite love... the Pretty Cure with eyes like stars... Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Infinity Silhouette!" 宇宙に咲く大輪の花、無限の力と無限の愛を持つ、星の瞳のプリキュア　ハートキャッチプリキュア無限シルエット！ (Uchuu ni Saku Tairin no Hana. Mugen no Chikara to Mugen no ai wo motsu, hoshi no hitomi no Purikyua! Haatokyacchipurikyua, Mugen Shiruetto!) Infinita Silhouette (無限シルエット Mugen Shiruetto) es la fusión y última forma de todas las Pretty Cure de HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Combinando sus corazones, Blossom, Marine, Sunshine y Moonlight junto con Chypre, Coffret y Potpourri se fusionan formando una única cure. Esta cure tiene una apariencia muy parecida a la de Tsubomi pero con el pelo mucho más claro. Sus coletas ondean a su alrededor y están recogidas por coleteros rosas con forma de flores. Sus ojos son muy brillantes y se ven numerosas estrellas en ellos. Viste un vestido simple blanco ondeante, y una capa blanca rosada con un broche al lado derecho con forma de corazón rodeado de pétalos de cerezo. A su alrededor hay un escudo que la protege de todos los golpes que intenta asestarle Dune. Infinita Silhouette consigue atravesar el corazón de Dune con su ataque y purificarlo. Su ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure Straight Punch!" ("¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!")': Infinita Silhouette carga su puño contra Dune y le golpea en el pecho. Esto desencadena una gran explosión, tras la cual aparece el corazón de Dune sobre este. Él se aleja volviendo a ser un niño, y desaparece sonriendo mientras Infinita Silhuoette llora por él. Frase de invocación: "¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!". Etimología Erika (えりか): Erika es un nombre común de Japón, pero actualmente es un nombre ingles (Erika/Erica) que muchos padres amantes de la cultura japonesa dan a sus hijos, y normalmente se escribe en diferentes kanjis en vez de en uno formal. Ella puede recibir su nombre del género Erica (literalmente brezos de primavera), como varios significados refiriéndose a las flores y las fragancias, lo que encaja con el tema de HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Kurumi (来海): Kuru (来) se traduce como "venir", "venida", "oportuno", "próximo". Mi (海) se traduce como "mar", "océano", una referencia a su nombre como Cure Marine y a sus poderes basados en el agua. Aproximadamente, los dos juntos pueden traducirse como la "venida del mar" Cure Marine: A pesar de que el tema de HeartCatch Pretty Cure son las flores, Marine es un término general para relacionar todo aquello que tiene que ver con el mar, el océano o la oceanografía. El primer subataque de Marine, el "Disparo Marino", incluye agua, mientras que el tercero contiene la palabra "dive" (buceo), que normalmente se asocia con las inmersiones al mar. Sin embargo, Marine tiene que ver con el agua, y es importante para las plantas o flores para crecer o estas podrían morir secas. Curiosidades *Erika es la primera persona cuya Flor Corazón cambia de color en vez de marchitarse, haciendo su Desertrian el más débil (Como indica Kaoruko, el cambio de color es un aspecto negativo y un paso antes de que la Flor Corazón empiece a marchitarse) *El apellido de Erika, Kurumi, es también el nombre del alter ego humano de Milk (Yes!5 GoGo), Kurumi Mimino. De hecho, Erika le dice una vez a Tsubomi que si alguna vez la vuelve a llamar Señorita Erika, tendria que comprarle una botella de leche ("milk" en ingles) *Erika es la primera cure de su grupo en no llevar un accesorio con flores en la cabeza, al igual que es la única en llevar otro tipo de zapatos (botas cortas con medias altas hasta el muslo, en vez de botas largas blancas por la rodilla como las otras) *Aunque Tsubomi es la lider del equipo, Erika es normalmente quien le dice a las demás que se transformen. *Una vez que ella se transforma en Cure Marine, Erika ya tenía decidido que nombre ponerse, ya que Tsubomi le contó lo de las Pretty Cure antes, provocando que Erika empezase a pensar en un nombre. Cure Blossom y Cure Sunshine se ponen sus nombres despues de transformarse. *Cure Marine es la primera Pretty Cure en hacer un subataque (Disparo Marino) *El cumpleaños de Erika es el 26 de Mayo, haciendola Geminis *Es la primera cure azul que no lleva su pelo peinado en una coleta, seguida de Cure Beauty (Smile) *En la encuesta de personajes de la película "Pretty Cure All Stars DX3", Marine aparecio en los siguientes puestos: **2ª en "Pretty Cure Favorita" **1ª en "Pretty Cure con la que más te gustaría formar un equipo" **7ª en "Pretty Cure que más te gustaría ser" **5ª en "Pretty Cure con la que más te gustaría cocinar" *En la colección de cartas "Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection", Erika es representada con la margarita, que simboliza inocencia y una brillante enérgica personalidad. *En la colección de cartas "Holding Pretty Cure Girls Collection", Erika es representada con el zafiro, gema que simboliza la sinceridad y la fidelidad *Cure Marine, como cure azul, tiene la tonalidad de azul más clara como color de pelo Imágenes Perfiles Erika.png|Perfil de Cure Marine y Erika Kurumi Marine_toei.jpg|Perfiles de Cure Marine (Toei Animation) Marine_asahi.jpg|Perfiles de Cure Marine (TV Asahi) Rainbow marine.jpg|Rainbow Cure Marine 1747498 320.jpg|Rainbow Cure Marine en DX2 Chara02cy.jpg|Super Cure Marine tumblr_m109d30k2H1r0gf7co2_400.gif|Super Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Infinite Silhouette.jpg|Infinita Silhouette Cartel_marine_peli.jpg|Cartel de Cure Marine en la película de HeartCatch Pretty Cure Marine_dx2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 cartel de marine 1.png|Cartel de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Marine_dx3.jpg|Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 cartel de marine 2.png|Cartel de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Marine_new_stage.png|Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage tumblr_m78fa4ATRU1r717c6o2_250.gif|Cure Marine en el opening de Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage marine113.png|Perfil de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_marine_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Marine_new_stage_2.png|Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Erika_uniforme.jpg|Perfiles de Erika con el uniforme Erika_ropa.jpg|Perfiles de Erika en ropa de diario Cure Marine Marine.png|Cure Marine presentandose Cure-marine-trans-part-1-o.gif|Invocación de la transformación a Cure Marine Cure-marine-trans-part-2-o.gif|Transformación a Cure Marine Cure-marine-trans-part-3-o.gif|Transformación a Cure Marine (2) Cure-marine-trans-part-4-a.gif|Introducción de Cure Marine 160px-Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure!_-_Marine_Shoot.png|Disparo Marino 1291626_320.jpg|Impacto Marino Marine_Dive_Ep41.jpg|Buceo Marino Dinamita_Marina.gif|Cure Marine usando la "Dinamita Marina" Marine_semilla_rosa.png|Marine bajo el efecto de la Semilla Corazón rosa Precure_Forehead_Punch.jpg|Golpe Frontal Pretty Cure 640px-Heartcatch Pretty Cure! - Marine Tact.png|Cure Marine con su Batuta Marina Blue_forte_wave_5.jpg|Fuerte Ola Azulada Pretty Cure 1308516_320.jpg|Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure Shinig_fortissimo_2.gif|Cure Blossom y Cure Marine usando el "Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure" Shining-fortissimo-a.gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" Shining-fortissimo-a (1).gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" (2) marine luchando.gif|Cure Marine luchando Cap5409.jpg|Super Cure Marine en la "Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure" Erika Kurumi Tumblr m4p6pczzDY1r717c6o1 100.jpg Erika aparece.jpg|Erika aparece por primera vez Erika perfume.png|Erika con su Perfume Corazón Temporada y películas HeartCatch_Pretty_Cure.jpg Heartcatch-precure-movie-poster-9999-1020672366.jpg|HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectaculo de Moda en la ciudad de las flores Erika_Torre_Eiffel.jpg|Erika frente a la Torre Eiffel en la película de Heartcatch Itsuki_y_Erika_cerca_del_arco_del_triunfo.jpg|Erika e Itsuki observando al Desertrian Obelisco Blossom_y_marine_salen_volando.jpg|Blossom y Marine en la película Blossom_bloqueando_a_olivier_y_marine.jpg|Blossom se coloca entre Marine y Olivier Erika_tratando_de_agarrar_a_Chypre_y_Coffret.jpg|Erika intentando salvar a Chypre y Coffret de Mizushitatare en DX2 La_luz_de_la_esperanza.jpg|La luz de la Esperanza en Blossom y Marine en DX2 DX2 Rainbow Heartcatch.jpg|Rainbow Cure Marine y Rainbow Cure Blossom en DX2 Erika_en_DX3.png|Erika en DX3 cure marine DX 3.jpg|Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Rainbow Heartcatch.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silueta en DX3 Heartcatch precure atacando en New Stage.jpg|Las Heartcatch Pretty Cure atacando en el final del opening de New Stage HPC forma civil New Stage.jpg|Debut de las Heartcatch en su forma civil en New Stage Las Heartcatch al encontrarse con las fresh en New Stage 2.png|Las Heartcatch al ver a las Fresh Pretty Cure en New Stage 2 Erika congelada.jpg|Erika congelada en New Stage 2 Cure Blossom y Cure Marine en New Stage 2.png|Debut de Cure Blossom y Cure Marine en New Stage 2 Categoría:Cures Categoría:HeartCatch Pretty Cure